


The Weakness Of The Diaz Family

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Jealousy, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Eddie's sister, Sofia, is in town and somehow, she completely missed the fact that Eddie's whipped with Buck and tries to flirt with him. Which isn't good for Eddie's mental health.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 657





	The Weakness Of The Diaz Family

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind I'm sensitive, hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes English isn't my first language.

Eddie doesn't know how he always ends up in those situations, but somehow, he does. The situation he's talking about is his sister flipping her hair and _flirting_ with his boyfriend, right in his face. Okay, so maybe Buck's not is boyfriend yet and he understand one hundred percent the effect his best friend has on women, but his own sister? That's a new low. Maybe it's a Diaz family thing, himself, his son and now his sister, he'll have to check that theory with Anna and Elena. It would explain a lot of things, like why his sister would even flirt with Buck, knowing _v_ _ery well_ that Eddie is in love with the man.  
_________

**Yesterday**

When Sofia called, that morning, he was surprised to say the least, he was close to his sisters, but he usually called them and not the opposite and Sofia wasn't the one Eddie was the closest too. Nonetheless, he answered, happy and slightly worried that his sister was calling.

"Hello?" He said cautious, fearing a bad new coming his way.

"Hey! Are you home?" She asked, which made him frown. This isn't a normal question to ask. It's 7 am, on a Wednesday why wouldn't he? And why would his sister that live in El Paso would even ask?

"Uh... yes?" He says, confused.

She squeals down the line. "Good, cause I'm at the airport and I need your address!" She says, excited.

"What do you mean you're at the airport? What the-" he pinches himself, this is a nightmare.

"What? I'm coming to visit, of course!" She says as if it was obvious. "I need to meet this Buck, you talk so much and so highly of him, you thought you could keep him from me?" She says laughing.

Eddie wants to die.

"I have to get Christopher to his school." He says because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Well by the time you come back, I should be close to your house, or maybe even already there!" She says.

"Uh... where are you going to stay, exactly?" Eddie tries to be nice, to politely tell her that she can't stay here because they have a routine and Buck was supposed to stay over tonight and they had plans and Eddie was trying to ask Buck out on a date and that wouldn't do. He couldn't do that with his sister in his way, could he? 

"At your place, of course! You're so silly sometimes." She says and Eddie groans.

"I had plans tonight, Sofia. Why didn't you call before you know... you invited yourself to my place?" Eddie says, bitter.

"What kind of plan can count more than your sister? It's been so long since we saw each other, you can report it." She says, exasperated.

"I have to go, Sofia. I don't want Chris to be late and I'm working today, you really should have called." Eddie says, sighing.

"Yeah, yeah." She says and Eddie is already hanging up.

He rushes to do everything he needs before they end up late and he gets Christopher to school just in time. While he gets back home, he calls his sister Elena.

"Hello?" She says, she seems to be curious as to why he would call her so early.

"Oh god. Elena. You won't believe what Sofia did."

"What did she do this time?" Elena asks and Eddie is sure she's rolling her eyes.

"She called me this morning to announce her arrival to LA and how she was going to stay with me for her visit. I didn't even know she was coming!" He says, incredulous.

"She didn't really do that, did she?"

"She did. And I was planning to finally stop being a coward and asks Buck out and now I have to cancel my plan and -"

"WHAT?" Elena screeches. "Oh no she didn't. It's been months, what is she even doing there?" She asks and she sounds as confused as Eddie feels.

"I don't know? She said something about wanting to meet Buck? And like that I was apparently trying to keep him to myself? I don't know, I mean I talk about him a lot, i think?"

" ** _You think_?** You always talk about Buck. Oh, Elena, he's so nice with Chris, he's so funny, Buck did the cutest thing today, you should have seen him smile Elena and oh! How could I forget his e-"

"Alright! I get it, I'm annoying." Eddie says, embarrassed while his sister laughs down the line.

"Still, I don't know what she's doing there, I want to meet him too, but like I'm waiting till you at least start dating the guy?" Elena says and Eddie knows the face she's making.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm almost home, I need to call my boss to ask if I can come a little late, I need to find her somewhere else to stay." He say, then sighs. "I feel like an ass, she's family. Mom would kick my ass if she ever heard about that."

His sister laughs.

"She probably would, but then again, Sofia should have called." She says. "I mean how long is she staying for?" She asks, hesitant.

Eddie turns into his driveway and almost has an a heart attack. "I don't know? She didn't say? What if she stays here for a week? What if she decides to move to LA?" Eddie says, horrified. He gets along with his sisters, but mostly because they don't live under the same roof. They all know that, when they lived in the same house they couldn't talk without wanting to fight.

"I really hope for your sake that it's not going to happen. Also, please do ask Buck out so we can all meet him, he sounds wonderful little bro."

"He is." Eddie says fondly.

"Oh no, don't even start." She says teasing. "Anyway, good luck with Sofia!" She says laughing and hanging up.

Eddie feels defeated and he calls Bobby, already feeling dread pooling in his stomach.

"Hey Eddie, everything alright?" 

"Yes, well... yes and no. Would it bother you if I came in an hour late?" He asks, hesitant.

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad, just... my sister is in town and she... forgot to tell me she was coming to visit and staying at my place. I just need a little while to let her in and make sure she doesn't burn the house down." He says, sighing.

"Oh, I get it. Family member, right? Take your time, give me a call when you're on your way?"

"Sure, thank you so much." He says, hanging up after Bobby replies.  
____________

When his sister knocks on the door, Eddie just want to not open that door, he has this bad feeling where he knows this isn't going to end well. He does open the door anyway and greets his sister with a hug. She's a small woman with a small waist and larger hips, she has long legs, long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She's the youngest of his sister, maybe this is why they're not that close, she's only 23.  
  


After a quick tour of the house and Eddie showing her the guest room, which mostly is Buck's room, he tells her he has to go. His sister seems to have other plans.

"Whose room is this?" She asks, arching a brow.

"Oh, Buck spends a lot of time here. It's mostly him that uses it." He says, trying to shrug it off.

"So is this his clothes in there?" She says, pointing to the closet.

"Uh, no. No you can take the closet, Buck uses the drawers." He says, pointing to the night stand. "By the way... how much time are you planning to stay here, exactly?" He asks, trying to not sound eager.

"I don't know yet, a week? Maybe two?" She says shrugging, as if she saying the weather.

" _A week or two?_ " Eddie asks, horrified. "Sofia you can't stay here for a week or two." He says, waving around.

"Why not? It's not like you're dating someone." She says then smirks. "And who says I'm going to be here every night? Maybe I'll spend time at someone else's place?" She says with mischief in her eyes.

"Gross. I don't want to know. And I'm not dating yet, but..." He doesn't want to make her guilty for her visit, so he changes the subject quickly. "I could. Anyway, you can't stay here because I'm not here all the time, Christopher has a routine with Carla and I don't want him to get all confused. I'm glad you're here and I'm sure he'll appreciate the visit, but we're not an hotel, Sofia."

She sighs and Eddie knows she's going to make him feel like shit.

"Sure. I get it. I come to visit you and you don't want me here. It's fine. I'll find an hotel and stay there alone in a city I don't know." She says, using that voice she always use when she's guilt tripping people.

"Look, you can stay here for a few days, but that's all." He says, looking at his watch. "I have to go, now. I'm already late." He says, taking his phone out and texting Bobby while he gets his bag.

"But what will I do all day?" She says, rising her hands in exasperation. "You should take me with you! I could meet all your friends." She says, annoyed.

"I don't have time today, Sofia. I'm already late." He says, opening the door and trying to get out, Sofia follows.

"I came here to meet your friends! You won't even notice I'm there!" She says and she doesn't even wait before she's sitting in his truck.

"Sofia, I don't have time to argue with you. I can't do this right now. I'm late. To work. You can't just show up there." He says, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why? It's not like you work in an office or something. I'm your sister." She says, arguing.

Eddie starts the truck and pulls out of the driveway, he doesn't have the time for this.

She smirks knowingly. 

"This isn't a reward. This is you already pissing me off and I don't have time to have this childish argument with you, but you can bet your ass that once we get home, you're in deep shit." He says, annoyed.

She frowns at him and pouts, Eddie ignores her and drive to the station, getting out and clocking in before rushing to the locker room. His sister doesn't even has the time to open the car door that Eddie is gone inside.

When he gets out, she's waiting just inside the building and when she sees Eddie, she glues herself to his side. So much for not even knowing she's there. When he makes his way upstairs, Buck is playing video games with Hen and Chim is sitting at the table with Bobby. Eddie goes to the kitchen to get something to eat and then joins Bobby and Chimney. His sister sits beside him and he already want to die. 

"Sorry, she just got in my truck and refused to get out. I didn't want to be too late." Eddie says, sighing. His sister hits him on the shoulder and glares. "Bobby, Chimney, this is my sister Sofia." He says, making quick introduction before he starts eating. 

"Nice to meet you." Bobby and Chim says, clearly feeling the tension. 

When Sofia is deep in conversation with Chimney, Eddie gets up and goes to the couch, greeting Buck and Hen.

"Hey you two." He says, smiling.

They both mumbles something until the game finally ends, Buck losing to Hen and he turns to Eddie.

"Hey man. What are we doing tonight?" Buck says, clearly enthusiastic about it.

"Uh... about that." He starts, not wanting to disappoint. "My sister kind of crashed my plans." He says, looking down.

Buck seems to realise that Eddie didn't come alone, because he looks at the table and frowns.

"Oh man that sucks, I know the feeling of a sibling crashing your plans." Hen says, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Buck says, smiles slipping.

"I'm sorry. I really... I really wanted to hang out it's just-"

"No! It's fine. I just... uh, yeah. It's fine." Buck says, biting his lips.

He sees Hen making a face at him, she arches a brow and then nods toward Buck. Telling him to make a fucking move, but before he can says anything else, his sister's voice cuts him off.

"So that must be Buck?" She says with a smile that Eddie doesn't understand.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Buck." Buck says, frowning a little and turning to Eddie.

Hen is sighing, exasperation clear on her face, but she smiles and holds out her hand.

"I'm Hen, you must be Eddie's sister." She says, nicely.

"Sofia." His sister says, smiling a little before turning her attention to Buck and biting he lip. "Eddie's description didn't do you justice." She says, clearly flirting.

OH. Oh hell no. Eddie wants to say when he realises his sister is flirting with Buck. Hen gapes and looks sharply to Eddie before looking at his sister and then back to Eddie again.

"What?" She mouths at him.

"Oh. Uh... nice to meet you, Sofia." Buck says, he looks so uncomfortable Eddie almost laughs. "You talking about me often Eddie?" He says, turning to him.

"Uh..." He says, feeling himself blush.

"Oh, only good things!" Sofia says quickly, sliding into the conversation easily. "From what I hear you're really good with Christopher." She says, she knows how much Buck loves Chris, he can't stop talking about it with his sisters. She's using his son as a way to flirt. How low can you go? Eddie asks himself. Eddie thinks back to all the time he used Chris as an excuse to make Buck come over and he sighs internally. Pretty low. It must be a family thing again. 

Buck lights up instantly and the conversation about Chris starts and then Eddie is getting up because enough is enough. Seeing his sister flirting with his man is something he can take only for so long. He makes his way downstairs before Hen joins him, almost more offended than him.

"What the fuck is she doing?" She asks, waving in the general direction of his sister.

"Flirting." He says, annoyed and bitter.

"Why? I mean... how can she do that to her own brother?" She says clearly getting angry.

"I don't know." He says because he really doesn't. All of his sisters are really aware of his affection for Buck, he couldn't be more obvious if he wanted to.

Just when he's about to open his mouth, the alarm rings through the station and Eddie pushes it off deep in his mind and focus on getting ready. He sees his sister coming toward him and quickly tells her to go home.

When they get on the scene, it's a mess, a car crash apparently. One car is completely off the road, almost turned upside down, the other is a bit better, still on his four wheels, but the side is completely crashed.

Working quickly and forgetting all about his sister, he does his job.

___________

Getting back to the firehouse, he's tired, the call took about two hours, cleaning up the scene and trying to get the victims out, it was a difficult call, two passenger were already dead on arrival, an adult and a teenager. 

When they get upstairs, all a bit down from the loss, he feels exhaustion coursing through him when he sees his sister is still there. 

When she finally sees them, she smiles widely, but once she sees their faces, her smile drops and for the first time, she must feel like she's not at the right place, cause she decides to say her goodbye and leave quietly with a uber.

__________

Once Eddie finally gets home, he's so tired he doesn't want to fight, he knows he needs to set boundaries with his sister but he doesnt want to fight and even less with Christopher there.

"When I said I was working, I meant it. We don't have the time to entertain you, Sofia. We're not a circus. I get it, you want to meet my friends, but you can't just show up at my place and then follow me at my job and expect me to not be annoyed." She pouts and makes an annoyed sound.

"Well you can't talk about your friend like he's the greatest person to ever walk the earth and be mad about it when we want to meet him." She says, clearly talking about Buck only and not the rest, he frowns.

"Well Anna and Elena didn't invite themselves to my place." He says, tiredly. "You know what I'm tired and I don't want to spend the time I could spend with my son fighting with you." He says, getting back to Christopher and taking the time to talk with him before finally they spend the night watching Nemo and then he's putting Christopher to bed and soon enough, Eddie follows and goes to bed himself. 

__________

Which is exactly why he doesn't understand why the next day when they get back from a call, his sister is there, waiting for them with a box of cookies and cornering Buck. Eddie frowns and he wonders if he can just push her under the ladder truck, if someone would really arrest him for it because, clearly this is reason enough to commit murder, right? Her neckline is so pronounced Eddie wonders if he can even call that a shirt. She's also pushing her boobs forward, laughing loudly and twirling her hair, obviously flirting with Buck. Buck seems to be more interested with the cookies, but still. What the fuck.

Eddie feels his fist clenches and he takes his phone out to call his sister Elena quickly, she's a lawyer.

"Eddie?" She asks, cautious.

"Please give me a reason not to push her in front of a speeding car." He says, angrily.

"Oh god, what did she do?" She asks, groaning.

"She's... She's just- she's flirting! Right in front of me!" He says, laughing hysterically. 

"That's not-"

"With **_Buck._** " He says, seething. 

"What? What do you mean she's flirting with your man? What the fuck. Get her on the phone, I'm going to rip her a new one." Elena says angrily.

Eddie smiles softly, glad his sister has his back. He smiles sweetly at Sofia before saying in an overly soft voice. "Elena wants to talk to you."

Once he gives her the phone, he turns to Buck and smiles at him quickly, before he looks at his sister and she gapes at the phone before he face turns red and she seems to be saying something back, angry. He turns his attention to Buck and sees him already looking. 

"Are you into my sister?" He blurts out, out of freaking no where and he wishes for a second he could throw himself in front of a speeding car.

"What? No! Not at all. No. Holy shit. No." Buck says quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Good. Great." He says, awkwardly.

"Great?" Buck asks, arching a brow.

"Well uh... if you were into her, it would be... would be really awkward." He says, trying to get the courage to say it and when he finally finds it, he just says what first comes to mind before he chickens out. "You know... cause I wanted to ask you out." He says, not even looking at Buck.

"You saying that to the floor or me?" Buck says, teasing.

When Eddie looks up, Buck is smiling down at him.

"I'd like to go out with you, like on a date, should you ever get around to actually ask me out." Buck says, licking his lips.

"Oh." He says, his brain shutting off. "Uh..."

"I mean... you meant like a date right?" Buck says, doubts making their way on his face.

"Yes! Totally. I just wasn't expecting for you to actually say yes. I was surprised, good surprised. I mean. I didn't even ask you. Shit." He says, feeling so stupid. "Would you like to go out with me? Like on a date." He says, even tho Buck just said he'd like that.

"Yeah, I would love to go on a date with you." He says, smiling.

He hears he sister squeaks on the phone and when he looks at her, she's staring at him with wide eyes, the phone clutched in her hand.

"What do you mean he wasn't trying to set me up?" She says into the phone and Elena must be livid.

"What's happening there?" Buck asks him, confused.

"Okay, so... this is a bit embarrassing but I talk about you a lot to my sisters. They uh... kind of all assumed I was in love with you, but... somehow the message got lost with Sofia and I think she was flirting with you because she thought I was trying to set her up, with you. When I was just... talking about how amazing you are." He says, feeling his cheeks burns.

"Awwww, that's so cute, you talk about me to your sisters?" He says, smiling. "I... uh, I'm in love with you too, just so you know. Should we like kiss? I want to kiss you." Buck says, awkwardly. 

"Yeah, I think we should." Eddie says, hands pulling Buck's neck down to kiss him.

"OH MY GOD. ELENA YOU WERE RIGHT." He hears his sister screams and then there's wolf whistles coming from Hen and Chimney's yelling something like 'FINALLY!' Eddie doesn't really care. He just keeps kissing Buck until there's a throat clearing just beside them and they find themselves looking at Bobby.

"PAY UP YOU TWO!" Bobby says smirking at Hen and Chimney. 

"You took bet on-" Buck starts but then cuts himself off. "Yeah no I get it. We've been obvious and oblivious idiots." He says raising his hands in the air when three pair of eyes turns to glares at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were interested in him, Eddie?" His sister says insulted.

"I thought you just knew! Elena and Anna knew!" He says, shrugging.

"Well now we know that the weakness of the Diaz family is Evan Buckley." Hen says laughing.

"That's right." Buck says smirking. 


End file.
